My Whole Life is a Lie
by VioletErin.26
Summary: First story for lab rats. This follows the bionic showdown. Marcus is alive and finds out he is a robot and isnt human. Angry, confused and scared he sets out to try to find his place in this world. hopefully will be multichaptered. Dedicated to purplecharmed200.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**A/N: Hi! My first lab rats story! I wanted to try out this idea! btw dedicated to my friend purplecharmed200! the one who gave me the idea and encouraged me! :D Hope you like it!**

Marcus groans as he climbs out of the pile of debris. He clutches his head gently with left hand as he tries to look for a way out. He squints and looks around the poorly lit lab.

Once home, now a dump thanks to those annoying bionic cousins of his, and Leo. The thought of the good guys winning this battle annoys him to no end. Made him look like a jerk which he absolutely hated.

He clumsily walks over to a computer. He hopes it still works so he can try to find his father. He hopes Dad is alive. He had to be. Dad is all he had left in this world.

As he goes to try to communicate with his father, he sees something very surprising. His hand, _his right hand _was completely made of metal. His eyes widen and he quickly tries to look for a mirror.

Marcus goes to the bathroom, which was surprisingly intact. He sees himself in the full-length mirror across the small room because Dad and he both liked to practice their facial expressions. It is not weird at all. He sees his face is still intact with just some blood coming from his forehead from scraps. He notices bruises in all over his dusty body. He also sees his metallic arm that was gripping the mirror so tightly that he saw the glass breaking under his hand. His nice, cool clothes are torn and ripped, completely covered in dust as well as his brown hair. His hair to his complete horror is dusty and sticking out in all directions. He gaps at how uncool he looks. Oh those cousins of his are going to pay for this!

He is surprised to see that the boy in the mirror has frightened eyes. He is never scared. He is brave and powerful bionic being. A human being. He glances at his hand and observes it. He blinks as he realizes that Dad never told him he is a robot. His father, the only one that really knows him and loves him, lied to him his entire life. He blinks as he feels tears threaten to spill and thinks that if he is a robot then he should not feel anything. He is just a weapon used by his dad for revenge for Donald ruining his life and his possible success at gaining a ton of money. That is…or rather was his purpose. His father probably sees him as a failure and has now left him. He cannot believe it. His whole life is over in less than a day.

He slowly backs away from the mirror. He hits a pile of debris and slides down to the floor. His entire body aches so much that it hurt to stand up much longer. He ignores the fact he is getting himself more dirty. His heartache hurts so much than his injures and pride. Marcus closes his eyes and hopes to dream of a place where his father did not lie to him, where they are both happy, where he is a bionic being. It is so better than this reality.

**Please Review and tell me what you think! I would like to hear what you think! **** I might make chapters short but the story long. I am not sure if I should continue this so I would like feedback please!**

**By the way I am not writing any slash. Romance will probably between Tasha and Donald but that is it. Please do not ask for that. I dont mean to offend anyone but I cant write like that. This is more of a family fluff story which I love. Concerning anoymous1201 I am still working on the plot so I might. Not sure. I still hope you will read it though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lab Rats is owned by Disney.

It is still dark when Marcus wakes up.

He blinks several times for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. He is at first confused where he is until he remembers everything that happened the last 24 hours. He lost his home, any possible relationship with his cousins, his father...his purpose. Marcus wonders if he should even bother getting up. What good would that do? He has nowhere to go. He is just a a young boy...robot. He just wants to just lie there and wait while he rots. He looks up sadly around the lab. The busted computers, the torn down walls, the sparks flying from some areas, the piles of debris...his crushed capsule. Everything screams destruction and chaos. He understands how the broken machines would have felt if they were like him. Sad and lost without their creator, the one who drove them to fulfill their purpose. Being broken, they lost that. They lost their meaning. Now they are just trash waiting to rot.

No.

That is not what Marcus Davenport is. He is not someone who broke easily like a doll. He is Marcus Davenport, a strong being er machine. He is a fighter. He is made that way. He has to keep fighting. He would show his father...no his father Douglas Davenport is dead.

He would show his creator Douglas Davenport that he is not useless. He is not just a weapon. He is someone who can do what he wants. He doesn't have to do what Douglas said because he can make his own choices. He had free will for which he will forever be grateful to his creator. He can chose to do with his life...right? Unfortunately he did not know where to start. He always had his dad er Douglas give him orders. Sure he is no wasn't a machine and always act like an angel. Douglas, his creator, fatherly figure, and teacher, wanted to gain riches and steal cany from children for crying out loud! He would have to start fresh.

He painfully gets up and looks around the lab. He needs to get away from here. He could not stay here. The place where he lived and grew up. The place where he trained and had good times with his father. The place where he gained and lost everything. He gets and goes to his closet and packs some clothes into his backpack. He then goes back to the bathroom and forces himself to look into the mirror one more time. Before he loved to have mirrors around but now he hated them. He couldn't risk to take a shower due to having a metallic arm. He washes himself with a towel and cleans himself up. He changes into blue jeans, a striped red and white, long sleeved shirt covered with a blue sweatshirt that he found. He puts on some gloves. He then walks over to the computer.

If he is a robot then he would run on batteries or something. He tries for 7 hours looking into his own files. He felt more hollow how much of a fool he was to fall under Douglas' lies. Douglas had carefully covered his tracks in saying he was bionic. He doesn't know He manages to find some charged batteries that would keep him alive. He grabs other supplies and weapons just in case. He needs to avoid the authority. Despite having threatened a lot his cousins or rather his somewhat cousins to tell their secret to the police, he also feared the cops and refuses to be taken in. He wants his freedom. He downloads the rest because it pains him to read further. The heart ache is still fresh. It hurt his heart so much but he had to know. He would not, could not live without knowing all the secrets that Donald was keeping from him.

So now he has to decide his next move...

**a/n I hope it is good! Please tell me what you think! :) Please review! those help me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: I don't own Lab Rats, I am just writing this for entertainment. All rights go to Disney.

Special thanks to the guest reviews, AngelGoneDevil69, and purplecharmed200 for their reviews!

Mr. Davenport is very worried.

He couldn't sleep and decides to check on his kids. Quietly without letting Tasha waking up, he left his soft, comforting bed worth more than people would be willing to pay for a mattress. But hey he has the money so why not? He puts on his slippers and walks to the door which he closes very slowly.

His first stop is Leo's room. He opens the door gently and sees the boy sleeping peacefully. Davenport made a face at seeing Leo drooling a bit but is still satisfied that after the traumatic experience that Leo could still sleep.

That is a good sign. He did not want his family to suffer mentally from their experience. Luckily for Leo, sleeping overtook the fear of Douglas.

Smiling, Davenport walks over to Leo and looks down his sleeping form. He gently squeezes his smaller, limp hand. He wanted to feel the warmth of Leo's skin to help soothe him that his step-son is alive.

Watching Marcus blast Leo straight to the chest made his heart tighten as if he was the one who was hit. He is speechless and nearly wanted to scream and yell at Douglas for his wickedness.

He, however, kept silent and gripped tight his surviving children. He had to be strong for them and feeling their breathing against him helped calm him down. He refused to let Douglas see his pain and give him the satisfaction of seeing him suffer. Oh how he wished that Douglas had killed him instead. Leo, his clumsy, trouble-making yet kind-hearted step-son, had died thanks to Donald not being able to stop his crazy, sorry excuse for a brother.

He was relieved afterwards to see his step-son alive and nearly threw a fit seeing Leo risking his life against Marcus... again. He is proud to see Leo fight for his family despite how foolishly his actions were. He lets go of Leo's hand and leaves, gently closing the door behind him.

He then goes to the lab to see his nephews and nieces resting peacefully in their pods. He walks up to them and grabs a chair to watch them sleep. He is so relieved that no one currently isn't having nightmares...yet.

Yawning quietly, he leans against the machinery behind him. The whirls of machines and beeps from his inventions soothe him for he is in his comfort zone. He looks to his kids for a while and ponders on how human like they seem. They look and act like normal, annoying, teenagers going through teenage problems.

He just couldn't see them as cold, brutal weapons of mass destruction. However who knows how Douglas would have brought them up. He shudders of the thought of seeing them as murderers forced to kill humans. He does not regret having taken them from Douglas. He does however regret not telling them about their real father for they had deserved to know that from him after having to go through life-threatening situations to save lives and placing their trust in him as their leader and father.

Sighing, he gently rubs his forehead as he remembers when he first brought them home. They were clueless and small kids that were curious with anything that moved, made noises, or looked shiny which basically described almost everything in his home. He remembers having to research how to take care of toddlers however there weren't any manuals for children with bionics. He tried to hard to make sure they grew up to act like normal people despite their powers. He was certain that they were safe from his brother after hearing his death. However much of a creep he was or rather is, he still loved him. Donald loved the adventurous, curious brother that he knew as a child and was his constant companion throughout his life. How he became like this, Donald wishes he knew so he could have prevented it. One good thing from that is that he meet three great kids that would forever change his life.

Having them come into his life helps soothe a bit the pain he felt from Douglas' betrayal. Not much though for however much he loves them, they could not replace his life-long best friend. Despite what he had done to them, Donald couldn't help but feel relieved to see him alive. He is sad that Douglas will never know nor receive their love despite being his children.

**a/n: Hope you like it! Please review! I hope my writing is alright. Have a great weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

A/N: My sincere apologies for not updating sooner. I am very busy and I got writer's block. I hope you continue to like this story. Thanks to MBVlover2884 and life among the dead for following this story. Also special thanks to purplecharmed200 and AngelGoneDevil for their reviews. I love seeing them. Motivates me to write faster.

Warning: This story might get very depressing. Sorry I am not very good at humor but I will try.

* * *

In the small town, people are busy getting ready for the holidays which in this instance, Christmas. People are rushing around trying to buy last-minute gifts, trying to buy cakes, etc. This helps Marcus not bring attention to himself. He hurries along the streets, being careful to avoid the police and getting hit by large packages and trees.

Marcus is only barely conscious of what he is doing. He barely notices the loud noises of the street, people talking, and laughing. He passes the toy stores where kids were running around the store with expensive toys with their parents chasing after them. He knows it is Christmas but is too miserable to want to celebrate. He is too busy thinking of what he had seen in that file...

* * *

FLASHBACK:(I would italicize but reading this much gave me a headache so...)

Marcus was sitting doing waiting for his burrito to heat up (surprising the kitchen still was intact). He only wanted to get some food before he left. He had no idea how long is was going to take for the authorities to come to his house. He did not know if he could survive without consuming food but he did not want to give up on his sweets and Italian food.

He decided to see what Douglas was hiding from him all this time. He leaned against the granite counter and watches the file upload into his laptop. He watched how he was born (really creepy) and found out that he is made with strong metallic material. That he isn't a robot, he is an android or as the computer called it "an automaton created from biological materials and resembles a human." That did not really help him feel better.

He sighed and went through how Douglas was working on improving his "special" abilities. Douglas went to great lengths to insure that Marcus' powers were at their maximum and nothing less. Apparently he did not want to face his "children" without having someone as back up.

He still had much to go through when the microwave beeped. He jammed his laptop back into his backpack. He quickly opened the microwave and grabbed the burrito. As he got his backpack when he heard some sirens coming. _Not a moment too soon_

He swiftly rushed down the stairs and hits the destruction button that will destroy the house. His father...no Marcus shook his head...Douglas had created one in case that something happened where they had to leave the town without leaving something traceable to the police.

He left the house in a rush and looks back to his house as it burned to ashes. He was happy to see that place burn. Gone was his old life, his happy, great life. He hoped that he can start a brand new life on his own.

He walked for a while till he got to a bus stop. He got onboard a bus and heard people whispering about the fire that could be seen from his position on the bus near the front. He forces himself to face away and look ahead. He did not to look back into his past. He needed to focus on the future.

* * *

With that thought he straightens himself and walks indeterminably to who knew where. He was now in Bakersfield. Away from his old house, away from his father's lab and away from his annoying family.

What made him hate the Davenport kids more was that despite being from the opposing side that they at least was biologically related to Douglas.

He isn't. He is more closely related to a toaster than to Douglas. He fights hard against the tears that threaten to spill.

No! He had to be stronger than this! He is a powerful machine, that can take down twenty men down by himself...that misses his father.

Marcus sighs to himself. This isn't going to be easy...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**A/N: Thanks to AngelGoneDevil69, purplecharmed200, and guest (unknown). I adore reviews. Thanks to all who are reading this story ! :D**

Amanda is twirling her name tag for the cheap store she worked for. Sighing she sits back against the counter waiting for customers to come line up. It is a Friday night and business is very slow as it was near mid January. She is happy that she is not working as hid as December. Groaning, she closes her eyes very relieved the holidays are finally over. Being a seventeen year old girl there were limited job offers though she didn't mind that much. Her pay is decent and the uniform is not that bad. Glancing over her outfit which consists of a blue smock, white blouse, and short skirt, she almost did not notice the boy that come over to her line. There were only a lines open.

She looks down to a boy, only a few inches smaller than her, with a blue snow jacket, gloves, and worn-down jeans.

What startles her is that he seems so pale, with dark circles around his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping for several days and his eyes. His brown eyes seem so...empty and hollow. She could almost swear he is a corpse if it weren't for the fact he is standing in front of her, impatiently tapping his foot. He is glaring at the items on the counter.

Standing up straight, she looks down to him.

"Aren't you a little young to be by yourself?"

"Says the girl two years older than me." Retorted back the kid, very annoyed.

Smiling nervously, she glances at the items.

toothpaste, energy bars, large batteries, flashlight, mouthwash, unscented soap, shampoo, deodorant, fruit...

"Well?" The kid seem more annoyed. He glares at the machine as if he wanted to shoot lasers at it.

"Uh, ki- are you trying to run away or something?"

"None of your business!" He yells now openly glaring at her. His brown eyes seem to almost glow green...

Shaking her head, she proceeds to grab the items and passing them through the machine avoiding the kid's eyes.

_Wow, she is getting creeped out by some kid and imaging things. She really needs to sleep more..._

Focused in her thoughts, she again barely notices the boy mumble something.

Glancing up nervously, she asks, "Sorry. What did you say?"

The boy seems uneasy and shifts onto one foot which surprises her from how he acted a few minutes ago.

"Sorry for yelling, he mumbles, I am just tired and..." He stops and looks away.

Feeling bad for him, she smiles gently, "Don't worry about it kid. I am used to people yelling at me. Besides everyone has a bad day once in a while."

Nodding the boy avoids her eyes and pays her in cash before grabbing his bags.

"Need help?" She asks seeing how many bags he is carrying.

"No...no thank you. My...father is waiting for me in the car."

_A father making his kid do the shopping? At this time? In this cold weather?_

"He has a sore throat and didn't want to come out of the car." The boy adds quickly.

"Alright then."

As the kid goes to leave, she grabs gently his gloved hand clutching several bags.

"Take care kid." She says to him straight in the eye.

The boy seems scared but nods quickly before leaving the store.

_Poor kid. Seems he has a bad father._

She blinks and thinks about when she grabbed his hand.

It is probably just her cold hands, her poor sleep, or something else...but she could almost swear that she touched...a _metallic hand. _

No. She closes her eyes and shakes her head gently.

That's it. She is asking for shorter hours. She is going crazy...

**Please review! :D Btw I hope to have Marcus meet the Davenports soon. I just want him to explore being by himself without Douglas. I hope you liked it though. :) Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Lab Rats is owned by Disney not me.

**Thanks to AngelGoneDevil and purplecharmed200 for their reviews! :D Love them! Btw I might not update next week. maybe. I will be working on the next chapters. :D I just want a break. So sorry if you get upset. I want to make this longer to try to make it up.:)**

* * *

Marcus is getting sick and tired of being on his own. He had been on his own for two months so far. His birthday is on June 21 which is in about five months. Those two past months were terrible. He hates being alone...without someone to talk too.

He is living in abandoned buildings which he is grateful. He did not had to take shelter in the sewers...yet. Marcus shudders at the thought of having to live down there. Ugh he rather live in an orphanage than down there.

He is also very bored.

He sighs and looks down a window from the second floor of the abandoned warehouse. It used to be a place that sold bowling material. It is very dusty, old, and rusty in some places. Luckily I managed to find to a small room in the second floor. The striped paint was peeling off the walls, a desk with broken lampshade, a small window that let in sunlight but is high enough to avoid prying eyes.

He managed to find some soft packaging peanuts to make a soft bed and cleared the room of roaches and rats. He made sure to set up cameras around the building if he gets an unwelcome visitor. He also found some pipes with running water for showers. He made sure to always appear presentable. Luckily so far he managed to not appear on the police radar as a missing child. Douglas and I were presumed to be dead most likely they say killed in the fire from an incident in the kitchen.(Douglas wanted to make it look like an accident.)

It is getting late. It is near seven o'clock. Bored out of his mind, he decides to walk around the neighborhood. He liked to think about what he had recently seen about in the file. He decided to go through the entire thing so he doesn't leave anything out. He is getting near the part when he is five. Douglas was writing in observations on his development. Douglas was not satisfied of the rate it was taking for him to develop.

He wanted to try to speed it up by increasing the growth of his powers and increasing his growth but unfortunately something went wrong. He stopped there because he really did not need anything else bringing him down. He is already depressed. He needs to distract himself now.

Hopefully this walk will calm him down...

* * *

Meanwhile there is burglary taking place in a small store.

A man trembles as he hands over the money to a strong, muscled man. Smirking, the man grins at him mockingly seeing the man run behind the counter with his pregnant wife. "Nice to do business with you, John." He laughs cruelly seeing the couple cower from him. He looks over to his four henchmen that were almost like him except that he is more muscled and the toughest of them all. He has scars all over his body to prove it as well as the notorious reputation to back it.

He tells them: "I'll be back for more. And that you better not call the police! OR ELSE!" He shows his strength by breaking the counter in half with one hand.

Screaming, the couple nod and clutch each other in fear before running towards the back. Smiling, he walks out of the store proudly.

His henchmen congratulate him on another successful "negotiation", clapping their hands. He smiles widely and turns to take a mock bow. He had been terrorizing this area for 25 years without getting caught. This store is new and he took the initiation to...welcome them to the neighborhood.

Smirking, he turns around to see a kid crash into him.

"Watch where you going you little shit!" He growls at him.

"Watch what you eating and maybe people wouldn't crash into you!" The kid snaps back, flashing his brown eyes at him. He sees a small teenager with a mingy blue sweater and black gloves.

The kid glares at him as he looks into his eyes: "You take up the damn sidewalk!" He yells at him. He did not seem to scared of him AT ALL!?

The man's temper sky rockets! How dare this kid call HIM fat! In front of his own henchmen! He hears their jaws slack seeing the kid's boldness.

Narrowing down his eyes, he growls and feels his blood vessels popping as his face reddens with anger.

"Do you know who _I am! _You worthless piece of shit?!"

"I AM BRANDT! RULER OF BAKERSFIELD?!" He booms. oh this kid is going to be taught a lesson he will never forget...

**Please review! I love them! tell me what you think? any thought?! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Disney owns Lab Rats. Not me.

**Thanks to AngelGoneDevil69 and purplecharmed as well as guest for their reviews! :D I like to hear what my readers think about the story. I would like to thank the guest whoever you are for the idea! You could all thank purplecharmed200 for reminding me to write this.( when you say hi to me) :D I forget I am writing a story due to having to write essays for AP english. Almost takes the fun out of writing.**

**All mistakes are mine. so sorry. **

Brandt narrows his eyes at Marcus. He calms down for he must look presentable at all times _especially _when he is beating up on of those people who think he is all talk. He laughs to himself think back to seeing those men walk up to him scared but willing to fight for their themselves. Not one escaped his wrath and rage and so they were all spending some time in the hospital. He made sure that they did not rattle him out by threatening to go after there family.

He looks down to this puny kid, glaring at him with those creepy, cold eyes. His eyes almost seem to glow a greenish color but that is probably his anger making him seeing things. Oh he is going to have so much fun and moves to grab the kid.

Brandt would love to punch the living daylights out of this kid but he could not afford someone seeing him and calling the police. He would have to take this somewhere else. Just because he has big muscles doesn't mean he is stupid.

He grabs the kid by the arms, pinning his arms to each side of his body and throws him over his shoulder.

"Hey!," The kid cries out, "let me go you-hmp!"

He is then gagged by a dirty and smelly rag. He thrashes bit over Brandts' shoulder then lays still as if accepting his fate. Brandt quickly motions his men towards their headquarters. Luckily it is not far from where they are currently located...

* * *

Marcus has never been so humiliated in his entire life as he had been now. Correction having been tricked by Leo into thinking he killed him is definitely the most embarrassing moment of his life.

He sighs and tries to not blush being carried like a damsel in distress. He needed to stay focused on what is going on. He was depressed and took a walk to keep his mind of things and ends up angering a big, fat man with a serious spitting-while-talking issue. One word: Ew. He wishes he could wipe his face with a bottle of hand sanitizer or better yet a shower. He so badly wants to beat the crap out of this guy and wipe that smug, stupid smile of his.

Oh well, he couldn't afford showing his powers in public anyway. Wherever they were taking him must be hidden from sight. He'll just beat the crap out of him there wherever there is.

Note to self:

1)buy a box full of hand sanitizer as well as taking a very through shower.

2) Always be on his guard at ALL times.

He thinks back on item number two. He is going to have to be always on his guard, ready to attack any threat. He is however getting tired of it. He hates being alone and bored.

Well he definitely isn't bored now. Now he can at least have some excitement even though it is not going to last that long. He is just happy to take what he can get. Thank you Santa for the early Christmas gift.

* * *

"Adam hurry up! We need to hurry and find this guy." Chase is telling Adam seeing how he is pausing a bit to follow every rat running about.

He had felt sorry for them being out in the cold but Chase reassured him that they had a small, warm house to go to for Christmas. Chase wishes he did not say that for now Adam is trying to find where their "houses" were. Adams reluctantly follows Chase to the back of this large, "unused" building. Chase is careful to avoid the security cameras around it and goes to a blind spot.

Chase turns to Bree who had just come back from scouting the area of the abandoned building( why do the bad guys ALWAYS have to have their headquarters. It must be a trait that they all have to have.) He wishes that he could at least meet a more distinguished villain instead of big street thugs. However that might cause more problems. They needed to stay out of sight from the public.

Bree is bored and annoyed about having to come here. She was to go to a fancy date with Ethan at seven and she did not want to be late. She came because Mr. Davenport threatened to give her limited texting. He wanted all of them going saying that this guy...Brandt...was going to be a bit of a challenge with his size and reputation. They needed to get some valuables from him to prove he is guilty. It is currently 6 o'clock and she is uneasy but focused for she could not afford messing up another mission...again.

They had discovered of his deeds in this neighborhood from the number of people going to the hospital and refusing to say who attacked them. The police had no leads and could not due much with the victims refusing to say anything. Davenport managed to find some video cameras in the store that found while trying to hack into their security system. The victims usually erased all the evidence they had but Mr. Davenport managed to find some clips of this guy he later identified to be Brandt Chambers. A 35 year old man with a criminal record. Amazingly in recent years, he is "clean" but they were willing to bet that it was because he is becoming more clever at covering his tracks.

Yanking Adam's arm who sees another rat scurry by. They both climb up to the roof for it was an old building with several glass windows in the ceiling. They manage to hide themselves with the cloaking device that Mr. Davenport had made. They need to see if Brandt is back to take him down.

"Ugh how long do we have to stand here." Bree grumbles after 20 minutes of waiting, folding her arms with an annoyed expression did not want to go away. They had warm mission suits again made by Mr. Davenport for when they were to go in missions in winter. It was snowing yet but was getting a bit chilly as the sun sank further into the horizon.

The large metallic door then opens into the large room from which they could peer into. Itis very wide, tall ceiling and covered with boxes of shipment probably stolen. They are stacked high and they needed to try to take him out for the police. They could not risk Brandt getting away if they gave evidence he stole artifacts from various countries. They might be able to catch him if he did leave the country. If he was discovered he will for sure receive life in prison.

They were prepared to see several big, strong men to walk in. They were _not _expecting Brandt carrying a skinny, gagged kid over his shoulder. Oh great they would have to change their plans a bit now that they had a possible hostage. Chase quickly thinks of various ways to try to get the kid safe while taking down the bad guys. _  
_

They watch as Brandt threw the kid onto a small chair and blocking their view of the kid with his massive body, ties up the boy onto the chair. They see him smirk down onto the poor kid that glared at him with those brown eyes of his. Bree gasps as Chases' jaw drops looking down to the scene with wide eyes. Adam steps back a but and yells/whispers: "Marcus!"

Chase hopes he is wrong and is seeing things but confirms grimly that it is in fact Marcus Davenport.

**Please review. I love them! Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed my story! I try to make this as funny as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Disney owns Lab Rats. I am just using them for entertainment.

**a/n: Thank you AngelGoneDevil 69, purplecharmed200 and guest for their reviews! :D I got so excited I wanted to write this. Last chapter motivated me to keep writing! I found my inspiration again! **

**All mistakes are mine.**

Marcus is so not happy right not. He is now tied up and forced to look helpless. He could beat up everyone in this room which were about 50 men including Brandt. No problem with that.

But then he is not sure, glancing at the boxes in the room, that only 25 men were involved. It looked like a very large group had to carry on this plan. He noticed some boxes with labels from foreign counties all over the globe. Brandt seems to be the leader and possibly just maybe is smarter than he looks.

There could possibly be more grunts and he needed to search for an exit as an escape route. Maybe he could climb up to the windows...?

He distinctly hears footsteps on the window near his left. With human ears he would have not heard it but with his high tech hearing, he heard someone walk a step on the ceiling. What kind of people would walk on the ceiling at night in _this _building? More men on the roof? He then hears a voice cry out a name...his name. Closing his eyes he thinks on where had he heard that boyish, surprised tone before? It sounded like Adam Davenport...oh crap.

His dark brown eyes widen as he shivers a bit. The Davenport bionic siblings...rescue missions...save people...take down bad guys...Brandt stealing these artifacts...oh no. He has been a bit rusty in his moves and powers but he had been practicing a bit in his spare time. He needs to get out of here, Those siblings will make sure to get rid of him for good for hurting their family. They were amazingly very protective of each other even they bickered with each other most of the time.

Brandt sees Marcus tremble and mistaken it for fear. Smirking, he peers down at Marcus, satisfied to see the terror in Marcus' eyes.

"You shouldn't have messed with me kid." He says proudly, as he grips Marcus' chin with one hand forcing Marcus to look into his bright, gray eyes.

Marcus tries to pull away but sees out of the corner of his eyes the window open ever so slightly. Oh no. He couldn't face them again. He could not bear to see their faces again. They reminded him too of Douglas. How they ruined his life. How he is now a runaway thanks to them. He needs to get away.

He then spits into Brandt face who steps back yelling in surprise and rage. Marcus swiftly breaks the rope holding him down and turns towards the exit which is blocked by armed, strong men. _Oh he did not go through all this way to get caught now!_

He lunges towards the first man in front of him as he punches him in the face. He hears glass shattering and people sliding down the rope. He runs towards the boxes stacked across the room. He wanted to put as much distance between him and the siblings. He felt like a coward running away but at that moment did not want to face the Davenport siblings. Not yet anyway. He just wanted to go "home". He miscalculates a step and a large hand grabs him by his jacket.

Marcus cries out as he is thrown harshly into the group of thugs. Marcus, grimacing from the pain he felt on his shoulder, stands up and looks around to see all the men smirking at him as if they think they had him.

"We can't let you leave without saying good bye." Says one of the them as he runs towards Marcus.

Marcus sighs as he waits for the guy to make his move. This is going to take a while...

* * *

Brandt seems surprised to see three more kids crash into his headquarters and gaps for a moment. He recovers quickly and shouts, "Catch them all!"

Knowing they could not use their bionics if completely necessary. the three siblings stick to hand-to-hand combat. Bree notices Marcus fighting as she is dodging blows from a lean, sturdy man with bad breath.

Marcus seems to be in pain which wild eyes and panicked expression which surprises her very much. He is fighting hard to through the door. If he is here than Douglas couldn't be far behind. They needed to stop him _now _before he hurt her family again. She would not be able to bear losing her family to those creeps.

She is however blocked by several more men as she tries to go to Marcus. They probably thought she wanted to help him and she noticed the thugs were purposely trying to separate them. Divide and conquer. Great.

She is luckily fasts enough to dodge the blows however she is getting tired from facing so many at a time.

Adam is having as much trouble as his siblings. He is fighting hard but is distracted a bit from trying to watch for his younger siblings. He could not risk seeing them get hurt under his watch. Having seen Leo get zapped by Marcus sending him flying into the shrubbery where he laid still. That shook him up so much that he blanked out and was dazed. As contrary to what people thought he did in fact use his brain just not for those ways people usually do. He is more interested in racing fruit, finding edible substances, and trying new things that usually results in his family being very grossed out. They just don't know what they are missing.

Chase is capable of defending himself just fine having been a super high tech brain. He is however losing energy fighting all these goons. Luckily their numbers were quickly diminishing with the four of them fighting. They took down 33 men who laid groaning on the floor and had 21 still standing with determined faces.

"LET ME AT THEM!" yells out Brandt as he storms towards him, face redden with fury and embarrassment that his own men where getting beat up by bunch of kids!

His men step back as he charges towards Chase, who quickly calculates the best way to attack him. Adam however grabs his attackers by the collar and throws them towards the boxes behind him. As they crash heavily into the boxes, he runs to step in front of Chase. He is not going to let his siblings get hurt again.

Brandt was expecting an easy victory seeing how small the little runt was. He was taken back a bit by the larger, sturdier kid appearing. _Oh well,_ he thought to himself. _Kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes. _

He was anticipating the blow to his chest but not for the force that came with it. He is quickly thrown 30 feet across the room, with an open O on his face. He is sent crashing into several empty shelves where he laid still clearly shocked with what had just happened. The remaining goons stopped and froze seeing their fearless, dangerous leader defeated by one punch by a _kid. _They quickly try to leave but there were some police cars arriving and caught them as they tried to escape. The police would be occupied for a while for them to check the area. Chase calculated they had at least 15 minutes to leave.

Chase groans and mutters about being able to handle himself. Bree shakes her head but knows Adam just wanted to keep them safe. Adam grins at them till he remembers Marcus. They turn to face Marcus who is still standing but seems to be a bit off. He looks...tired and upset. He glares at them and his eyes glow green. He faces towards the boxes and blasts a laser at the stack of boxes next to them which sends those crashing down. Bree shoves her brothers to the ground as she speeds over to Marcus blocking his escape.

Bree glares at him as she demands,"What are you and Douglas planning this time Marcus!"

Marcus scowls at her as he is once again surrounded by the Davenport siblings again. Just like in that fight they had...no he had to stay focused.

He replies back just as kind as Bree did. "None of your business." He darts his eyes looking for away to escape because no way did he want to deal with these people _now._

"You made it our business when you attacked _my _family!" Chase retorts back. Adam is silent but if Marcus had to guess, he is probably thinking up was to crush him the most painful way. At that thought, Marcus gulps. Before he would have taunted them, gloating how much better he is but now...he felt broken.

Gritting his teeth, he says "Let...me..GO!"

"Not a chance, Marcus!" Adam finally replies as he move closer to Marcus.

Marcus would have to take the element of surprise. He did not have the energy to blast them.

He lets tears stream down his cheeks as he lashing out letting all those feelings he kept bottled up finally free.

"I HATE YOUR FAMILY SO MUCH! YOU RUINED _MY LIFE!_ He throws his hand into the air as he points to each of them as stomps his foot for emphasis_. _His vision gets blurry but he does not want to stop talking.

"I AM ALL ALONE THANKS TO YOU IDIOTS! DAD ABANDONED ME THANKS TO FOUR! I HATE YOU ALL!"

Seeing their surprised expressions, he dashes out of the room into the street. The police and criminals only felt a breeze as he passed by. Marcus had to get out of there ASAP.

Surprised that Marcus got away, they noticed the police coming closer so they quickly leave the room.

Least to say the police were very surprised to see boxes filled with stolen goods as well the head master left in a daze.

Brandt looked to be in a daze and muttered to himself. "How did he do that? How did the kid do that?" He is surprised that his operation that took years to get to where he was now, was taken down by four kids. He shudders to think that kids nowadays were probably developing some time of mutation that gave them superpowers. Oh he is definitely not going to look at kids the same...

**Please review! :D This may not seem that logical but I am writing this at night. Marcus might be OOC but I will try to bring back his BAMF self.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.

**A/N: Thanks to AngelGoneDevil69, purplecharmed200, and JuliaJulz for their reviews! :D Thanks to all favoriting and following this story. Means a lot to me and helps me keep writing.**

Mr. Davenport sitting by his computer waiting for his kids to come home. He knew they were capable of defending themselves but he still liked to wait for them to come home. After what happened in previous missions and with his brother...well it is better to be safe than sorry. Right now is he is getting worried how long they taking to get back especially when Bree had a date tonight.

He sighs thinking how upset Bree was before the mission. She complained how long it will take to get rid of the tangles in hair and how she would need all the time to get ready. Mr. Davenport groaned and muttered about why his girls had to care so much of their appearance. He has seen Bree and Tasha in the mornings so he has seen them at their worst and can still tolerate.

Unfortunately for him, Tasha heard it which is why he now going to sleep on the couch for the rest of the week. Thank goodness he had bought comfortable couches for these events due to his inability to control his mouth at times.

He is thinking on whether he should contact them soon despite their agreement not to "mother" them so much on missions that not require his attention so much. He hears the elevator doors slide open as he hears Leo walk into the room.

"I am guessing that they are not back yet." Leo said as he looked around the room. He wouldn't say it but he liked to see his step-siblings before he went to bed. Despite it being Friday he wanted to get as much sleep as possible so he could get up early to be in line for tickets to see a movie that he had wanted to watch. Mr. Davenport nods towards him and tried not to look worried.

Fortunately the bionic siblings walked into the room as he turned around. As soon as they came in, he knew something was up. They were quiet and serious. They usually came in laughing and bragging how they took down the bad guys, how cool they were etc. He grows more alarmed how Bree is not racing to get ready for her date.

"Alright can someone please tell me what happened." He demands seeing how sullen they look.

Chase speaks up with reluctance. He tries to look at him but can't and looks away.

Mr. Davenport is usually a very mature man or that is how he likes to think he is. He is able to handle himself and try to maintain his composure most of the time. Such as when he had to pay for damages the various things that get damaged due to the Davenport siblings. Like ruining his million dollar painting, breaking/losing expensive equipment, messing up with his new equipment etc. He however can handle oh so much without breaking down. He is only human in his defensive.

So when he hears that they meet Marcus again, alive he does a reasonable thing\. He screams and vaguely hears Leo scream as well.

"WHAT?!"

He sees Bree race over to catch Leo who had fainted and settles him down gentle on the floor. Davenport sits down as he tries to not freak out _as much. _He tries taking deep breathes as he gets up slowly form the chair.

"Marcus is back."

"Yes. He is." Bree says quietly with a worried tone in her voice.

Mr. Davenport closes his eyes imaging the things that they went through due a "family reunion".

He opens his eyes and nods grimly. He is just grateful his family is still safe despite having heard this news. Anything was better than hearing that someone died while on a mission. Yes he'll will admit that Douglas mentally controlling them is cruel and something he will fight for. Douglas however did not want to kill them. Even as mindless bionic teens, he preferred that than seeing their dead bodies.

He is sure they would say otherwise. Die free than live enslaved. Having heard from his past self he knew he would lose it if he ever lost his kids. At least he had a chance of getting them back unlike the other choice.

He looks at them carefully seeing how quiet they were though they were looking to him for answers as if he could solve their problems.

"Alright then elaborate."

They take turns speaking but Chase is normally the one speaking. Bree is too worried to try to relax and Adam looks nervous as if Marcus will pop up behind him.

Mr. Davenport takes the information in and frowns a bit as he is thinking on their conversation with Marcus. Marcus seems...off. He actually _cried_ and had a tantrum in front of the people he hates the most at the moment. Sure it was an effective distraction but still...that meant Marcus is emotionally unstable. Even if he is not working with Douglas he is still dangerous to be out in public. They will have to find him and find him soon as possible. Marcus might have some idea of where his brother is.

"What are we going to do?" whispers Bree with a slight tremble. He is now angry with Marcus. They had went through so much after that event and they were trying recuperate from the trauma and _he _just had to show up now. To make his kids worry like this.

With a determined face, he says to them." Here is what we are not going to do. We are not going to worry about this just yet. If they had wanted to come after us they would have done so by now. Douglas is very impatient after having lost you guys again and would not let 2 months go by without having done something towards us. We will discuss this later when we are well enough to talk. Bree I believe you have a date tonight so go get ready, Chase try to not go look up into this on your own alright, Adam help me carry Leo to his room."

Adam nods and carries Leo away, Bree leaves but not as cheerful as she was three hours ago. Chase bit his lip as he tried to think about this more.

"Don't worry so much. We won last time-"

"And Leo almost got killed and my siblings and I were going to become mindless soldiers for a madman." Chase retorts before muttering sorry as he leaves the room.

Davenport sighs and looks up to the ceiling. He normally appreciates having someone with the IQ capable of understanding him but now...he just wishes he didn't worry. Chase being the youngest and was also the closest to dying by Marcus' hand.

He goes upstairs thinking how on earth he is going to break this to Tasha when he hears a scream. Leo. He groans thinking how he would have to comfort the boy again.

Leo had demanded to have weapons on him at all times as well as surveillance cameras around the house as if it did not worry him enough that Leo had a weapon on him. He had to comply thanks to Tasha who was shaken up the idea she nearly lost her children. Leo had recently managed to get over it but now...oh this is just not his day.

Hopefully he can foul Leo with a nonworking weapon though he will be discovered eventually. Leo blasted at something that moved, made noises etc resulting in Davenport having to get it replaced or repaired. Which is why everything looks so new around the house. He won't be able to sleep now with Leo holding a stun gun on him. Oh he is just so looking forward to the pain the following weeks.

**I try to be as funny as possible but I am not very good with that. I hope you liked it anyway and please review for more updates!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Disney owns Lab Rats. Not me.

**A/N: Wow! Five reviews! Thanks to JuliaJulz, guest, purplecharmed200, AngelGoneDevil69, and spooky jaz. :) Thanks to all who favorited and followed this story! FYI: I am trying to make this 20 chapters. **

**Warning: torture scene. not that specific I hope**

Marcus quickly left to his place to pack up. No doubt they would try to follow him. He had to leave soon thus leaving the one place he felt safe. Ugh why cant they just leave him alone! Oh how he hated that family.

He quickly packs his stuff into a bag. He should probably leave the country. Clearly this country wasn't big enough for all of them.

So now where could he go? He looks at the map of the US. Maybe he should move to somewhere colder. He liked the snow gave him an excuse to wear gloves. He groans at seeing how he needed to go farther away. He would have to take the bus again to another state.

He quickly leaves the place and walks down the street to go to the bus station.

He walks quickly, hugging himself to keep himself warm. His face grows paler as the cold air whips his body. He is cold and miserable what else is new?

His father is probably having the time of his life.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building...

Douglas Davenport groans at the pain coursing through him. He is pretty sure that he has at least two broken ribs by now along with a ton of bruises. He is chained to the wall, clutching his chest. He had been there for a while now. After leaving his house, he got captured by some guys. They wanted information.

"Where are they?" demands one of them. Douglas can't make out their faces due to being too dizzy.

"I told you I don't know!" Douglas managed to spit out. He refuses to tell them where his kids are. Sure he wanted to use them as soldiers after all that is what he made them to be. But these guys wanted to put them down for good. That is destroying years of hard work!

The door opens and walks in a woman in a black suit with black flat tops. She had a smirk on her face and brown hair pinned in a bun.

"Nice to see you, again Douglas." She smiled at him.

"You!? How could you?! You are destroying all my hard work-"

"Oh shut up. We can start over and begin brand new. However we can't have those things running about. They will ruin it."

She shrugs as she peers down at him in curiosity.

"Just tell us where they are and we can let you go-"

Douglas laughs at that bitterly. "As if you will actually do that."

The woman narrows her blue eyes.

"Really Douglas? There is no need for this. Just tell us what we need to know."

"No." Douglas retorts and receives another kick to the head knocking him unconscious.

The woman smiles at the unconscious man. "You will break, Douglas..."

**Please review. I love them! and I really need some...**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. The Disney network does.

**A/N: Thanks to JuliaJulz and purplecharmed200 for their reviews as well as all who are following this story. :) Thanks! I will try my best to finish this story since I want to finish this now. Writing helps relieve my stress.**

The woman walks away from Douglas when she sees one of her men beckoning her to see something. Giving a final glance at him, she nods and walks away from the room. She enters a room filled with computers and cameras.

"Alright. Tell me you have something." She glances at the screens before turning to see the man.

The man proceeds to show an image on his computer. "We have spotted people coming out from the house that Douglas came from."

He points to the screen showing five people running away.

The woman's eyes widen. "Those three older kids are them. My goodness all grown up now...that might make the job a bit harder..."

She leans towards the screen and nods. "Yes. It is them. Track them."

The man nods and says, "We are doing that now. But we also found someone else coming from the house. Another teen. By himself. Running away from the house before it exploded. We assume he was the one to cause it."

The woman narrows her eyes to the image on the screen. "I do not know who he is."

"We are scanning for him too. " The man proceeds to move away from the computer to another running scans.

The woman continues to scan the screen. She was certain that Douglas created only three bionic people. Did he make another one after she left? No, that boy seems to be like their age. Very interesting.

She stands up and in a commanding tone,"Find that one first. I assume he is alone after all the people left him there by himself. He carried a backpack so I assume he is a runaway."

"Right away, ma'am."

* * *

Donald Davenport is working hard to track Marcus. He sighs when he keeps coming up with nothing. He yawns from the lack of sleep and continues to find ways to find him. He manged to find that Marcus was leaving in abandoned buildings for a while now and is somewhere in Bakersfield.

He hopes he can catch him. He needed to take care of this. Letting him go may be a decision that comes back to bite him in the future. But thinking what he will do once he catches him...he is not sure. Probably shut him down permanently. Despite Marcus not living past 16, there is still about six months that Marcus had left that could be used to attack his family. He did not like taking such a young life even one that tried to take away his family from him. But is is between him and his own family's safety then he would not hesitate to stop them. It is his duty as the man of the house. He puts his family first, the people that are not trying to kill him and love him.

Ugh how his brother is making his life so difficult. He loves him despite all of this. He hates himself for doing so but can't stop himself from loving Douglas. He is his younger brother. His annoying, stuck up, whinny brother.

He feels guilty for Douglas being as he is. Is it his fault Douglas is like this? Did he do something wrong? Why does his brother act like this? Davenport's heart aches how he failed at being a good brother for Douglas. He did not want to fail as a father twice already. The first one almost broke him him down. The thought of even one person he loved being taken away from him...makes him stop breathing for a moment.

He has been having nightmares of that night. The same one over and over. Leo dying, his body falling to the ground lifeless. Adam, Bree and Chase becoming killing machines. They killed everyone in sight. Douglas laughing at him, calling how that he was such a good parent and that he failed his family. He saw them kill Tasha. He no longer had any tears left to shed. His heart felt so heavy as he broke down watching them come closer each covered in blood. There faces somber and blank. Walking closer to him...He would later wake up, shaking and heart pounding on the couch (yes he is still being punished by Tasha).

He perks up when he hears a beep from one of his computers. He perks up seeing he finally...FINALLY has found Marcus. Thankfully he is still in Bakersfield so he can catch him now. The question is now should he go alone or tell the others?

* * *

"Ma'am. We found the kid. He is in Bakersfield. It appears he is trying to take a bus."

He points to the screen to a small figure walking towards a bus station.

The woman nods and smiles.

"Fantastic. Catch him. I need to know who and what he is. I cannot afford any lose ends. Oh make sure to bring the proper equipment to take care of these creatures."

The man quickly leaves the room, leaving the woman alone. She smiles thoughtfully, at the screen. She is quite eager for a family reunion...

**Please review. :) I would like to hear from my readers.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**A/N: Thanks to JuliaJulz, purplecharmed200, and AngelGoneDevil69 for their reviews. :) I think in five or less chapters I will finally wrap this up. :)**

Mr. Davenport decides to talk to his kids even if he did not want to. He would need their help against Marcus and he felt that they should deal with this as a family.

He calls his kids over including Leo because Leo would have came with them anyway. They quickly walk in anxious and uneasy especially Leo who clutches the stun gun. Mr. Davenport rolls his eyes but decides not to make a comment. Leo relaxed a bit when he is surrounded by his powerful step-siblings.

"Alright, guys so I finally found Marcus. We need to catch him and put him down for good alright." He speaks quickly so he wouldn't be interrupted.

Leo blinks a bit and asks, "Are we actually going to kill him?"

Mr. Davenport nods grimly, "Yes. There is no other way. I am not letting him have another chance at hurting my family again-"

Bree speaks up, "We are not killers. That is exactly what we were trying to avoid becoming. That is what Douglas wanted us to become."

Mr. Davenport grits his teeth in frustation, seeing how they were wasting time arguing. Didn't they see Marcus is dangerous?

Adam backs up Bree saying, "Yeah. We don't want to be killers. Can't we turn him into something else like a cute bunny or something?"

Chase rolls his eyes, "Adam for the last time Mr. Davenport is NOT a space witch!"

"That is what they want you to think." Adam counters back, smirking.

Chase sighs in frustration.

"We are wasting time. We can discuss this later. As a compromise, I will use the freeze ray to trap Marcus."

Mr. Davenport grabs the freeze ray, as the rest nod in agreement.

"Leo will stay here while I come with you guys. I am not letting you deal with him by yourself. Now go suit up."

The rest quickly changed into their suits, while Leo sat at the computer. For once he did not seem bothered about not going to a mission.

Together they leave, leaving a worried Leo. Mr. Davenport hopes they are not too late to stop Marcus...

* * *

Marcus is trying to hurry to the bus station to get to who knows where. He just wanted to get out of here. He can't believe he narrowly escaped the bionic idiots. He sighs and rushes the crowd of people going in and out of stores. He runs by shops giving of fragrance of food and perfumes. He ignores the noises of crying babies, laughing kids and people talking on the phone. He sees an ally and decides he wants to escape the crowd for a bit.

He enters the alleyway and sees a group of masked men covered in black. They each had weapons on them. Oh crap.

He quickly runs back into the street and tries to dodge his attackers. Unfortunately he can't shake them off after dodging and weaving through the crowd. It is morning now and he is really tired. He forces his body to keep moving. He had no idea who they were but one thing he is sure that he did not want to be caught.

He runs back to his former home base, heart pounding and exhausted. He would just have to take them down in a place he is familiar with.

He quickly runs into the building and hopes he would have the energy to take them down. They appear to be more than the average goon. He breathed heavily, supposively he did not need oxygen but his body did need time to recover for some reason. It could overheat if he wasn't careful.

The Davenports arrive to the warehouse, trying to look for Marcus.

"Ugh where is he?" Bree complains, seeing the empty building.

"I managed to track him to this location. He seemed to be running for some reason. Probably forgot something." Mr. Davenport informs them, checking his watch.

"Alright, stay close to me." They carefully enter the building, trying to be quiet when they hear yelling from inside.

They quickly hurry into the building, where they hear sounds of a fight happening inside.

* * *

Marcus manages to get them inside the warehouse out of the public's view. He turns to face his opponents as he sees them approaching.

He is quickly hit with something into his chest. Pain coursed through his body in waves. Clutching his chest as he tried to stay alert, he tries to shoot rays at them but to his surprise cannot.

He blinks in surprise. What happened?

He manages to throw them several heavy boxes to where they stood.

He hears one of them yell as he ran away, "How did that kid escape? That was a tranquilizer for bionics! It should have immobilized his powers AND take him out!"

This is probably one of those few moments when he is glad to be an android. So no powers huh? At least he could move his body, which means he could use his weapons. He gets out a laser that happened to be the same laser Leo used on him. He blinks in surprise but manages to stay calm.

He hides behind equipment as he tries to make a plan of attack. He hears them approaching and proceeds to shoot at them. His ray paralyzed humans for a few hours. He did not want to kill them just yet. He needed to know who they were and why they were after him. He manages to take out five goons out of twenty. He clutches his chest as he continues to feel pain in his chest. He pants heavily from exhaustion and pain. He needed to finish them off quickly before he passed out.

He hears a door break down in front of him. To his horror he sees Adam step in the room. He quickly runs away towards the goons. Hopefully, they would take each other out. He shoots another person close to the door but is blocked by several goons. Terrified, he runs towards the stairs but is shoot three more times in the back. He forces himself to keep going. Seeing a window, he makes a fast decision and jumps out of the window into the empty alley.

He feels faint but continues to make himself run away from the place. He gasps for breath and finally collapses at a doorstep. He sees a girl come out of the house approaching him. He finally lets himself sleep.

Meanwhile, Adam threw several boxes and pieces of equipment to their attackers. Chase puts up a shield and grunts from effort as they are showered by bullets. Mr. Davenport notices people cornering him.

"Well, if it isn't the rest of the Davenport bionic freaks." He hears one of them say.

Mr. Davenport pales at hearing that. They knew about his kids. He needed to get them away from here as soon as possible.

"Guys, get out of here now! I will keep them distracted."

"No way!" Adam cries out.

"They know about you and I am not letting the near you! Now go!" He yells at with fury. His parental skills kicked in with his the strong desire to keep his kids safe.

Bree keeps herself from crying and takes her brothers away through the back door.

"Follow them!" He hears one bark at the others. He shoots at them with the freeze ray that he still had. He manages to hit several of them before he runs out of fuel. He grabs his belt for another weapon when he hears a gun going off.

He quickly feels pain as he is hit in the shoulder. He then falls unconscious.

**Please review. :) Feel free to tell me what you like or don't like. I will rewrite if people complain. I was going to leave off where the Davenports heard commotion but I hate to leave you guys in suspense like that. I will try to update tommorrow. :)**

**btw I am so sorry AngelGoneDevil for this cliffhanger but I really need to sleep. I will try to update asap!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**A/N: Thanks to JuliaJulz, Guest and AngelGoneDevil69 for their reviews! :D I love them! I am so happy to see people liking what I wrote. **

**(*purplecharmed200 here is the thing I promised you.:) **

**fyi here is my reaction meeting Marcus in this situation.**

**btw Thanks to AngelGoneDevil69 I will be extending this story more. :) Also will be writing a Chase centered story soon thanks to JuliaJulz's suggestion. I would like to thank again purplecharmed200 for giving me the idea of this story.:) Also thanks to poeple reading, following and favoriting my story.:) I apperciate it so much! Thanks to people that actually read this note. XD**

Normally when people hear noises outside they assume to be a wild animal, the next door neighbor's cat or something not that significant. What Taylor saw outside her house was none of the above.

The boy in front of her house...one word: CUTE! She didn't know whether she should be screaming that he is looks dead or from how adorable he looks.

The worry that he might be dying overtook her so she pushed back her glasses and tries to carry the body inside checking the pulse. Weak but steady.

She did not need attention drawn to herself and she did not want the poor kid freezing. She dragged him inside herself. Sure it is a bit creepy but she only cared about the cute boy's health at the moment. She can freak out later.

After some effort she dragged him by putting her arms under his shoulders into her living room and gently tied him up. She did not know who and what he is so she needed to be careful.

She notices how pale and flawless his face despite him being a stranger...no Taylor focus!

Shaking her head, she clutches her phone in one hand so she can check his injuries. The hospital would need to know what happened to him.

She notices the bullet wound for the first time. She managed to see the large dark smudge in navy blue jacket

Oh no...

Dropping her phone on the floor, she then grabs a first aid kit as well as some towels. She covers his wound with a towel firmly to stop blood from coming out.

She decides to search his name too for that might come in handy as well.

She searches his pockets for ID. Nothing except wrappers. She takes of his backpack and noticed he might need some heat.

She really needed to call 911 now. She grabs her phone from the floor and starts to dial as she gets up and takes his torn jacket out. She needed to see how serious the wound was. She is quite surprised that the blood isn't well blood. Blinking she pauses in calling the ambulance for a moment. She could see it tore through his shirt and near his chest. Oh... she is probably setting next to a soon to be dead body.

She falls to floor.

* * *

Donald Davenport wakes up to see himself chained and lying near in some sort of dungeon. Wincing in pain, he gets upright trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Oh great. You are awake finally." Says an annoyed but grunting person. Wait a minute...

"Douglas?!" Donald cries out in shock now fully awake. "What on earth did you do?!"

"You are going to be more specific than that, Donnie. I did a lot of things." Douglas answers rolling his eyes.

"Why are we in here?!" Donald cries out in panic. "Why are they hunting my kids?!" What did his brother get them into now?

Douglas glares at him, as he yells back, "They are actually MY kids, Donald. I made them!"

"I raised them since they were toddlers!" Donald retorts back.

"You took them from me!"

"You were going to use them as mindless, bionic soldiers! They are kids for heaven's sake! Human beings-"

"Weapons that would have made me a lot of money! I lost that thanks to you!"

At that Donald shuts up as he tries to calm down. His brother has changed so much. Was he always like this?Has he lost his mind to fall this hard into insanity. How come he did not notice? Maybe...maybe because he is like him in some way? That he did not notice because he is as sick as he is?

No. No he isn't. His family is proof of that. They wouldn't still be with him if they thought he is like Douglas. Probably the thought of power and money corrupted him. They were born in a small town in a poor but nice family. They had to work hard to get to their money. Sure he became fanatic about getting more money but he wanted to help others. He dreamed of being a superhero and saving humanity.

He wanted to help. Since he didn't have any superpowers he could use his intelligence instead for to help. It would be selfish of him to waste his intelligence for things that would make only him happy. He is fortunate he sticked to his morals like his mother taught him. He would have missed out on a beautiful wife and four amazing kids. His kids...

He shakes his head to try to clear his mind. He needed to get out of here.

"Alright what do these guys want to do with my kids?" He finally asks him.

"Apparently we will be having a family meeting very soon." He replies not so helpfully.

"Douglas!" Donald growls at him. His anger of his family being threatened consumed him. He didn't want any joking around when his family is in danger.

"Fine. Apparently they want to...how do you say this delicately...exterminate them?"

Donald blinks rapidly trying hard not to faint.

"What.."he says faintly. This could not be happening...

"Are you deaf now? I said they are planning to kill them."

"What!?" Donald cries out.

"I know. Years of hard work down the drain-" Douglas sighs.

"They are human beings, Douglas!" Donald barks at him.

"Hey boys." Someone interrupts them.

A figure comes towards them in high heels and turns on the light.

With the light, Donald blinks and sees first his brother wounded and with bruises, in bloodied clothes, split lips etc. For some reason that added to his fury. Sure he is a sick person but he is still his brother. His little brother.

He turns to see the dark colored room, empty except for an air vent. He needed to form an escape plan.

He finally sees the woman walk up to him. He blinks in surprise. His jaw drops in surprise and his eyes widen.

"Beatrice!? Beatrice Quinn?!"

"Aww how sweet Donald you remember me." She smiles down at him.

"You are doing this?! These kids are yours-" Donald cries out in anger and surprise.

"They are experiments and a nuisance." Beatrice rolls her eyes at him.

Donald blinks at her as he narrows his eyes. "How can you say that?! You are their mother!" They are human-"

"They are just experiments, Donald. Test subjects. Normal people do not possess such powers."She chuckles at him in amusement.

"Really, you have become quite sentimental to these creatures. In science, there is no room for feelings. Only facts. Fact: They have become too...rebellious. I can't have incorporate subjects. Fact: They are not very mature so they are inadequate. Fact: They are imperfect and flawed. I would need to start over. Fact: They will cause problems if I let them live. I can't afford obstacles.

Donald's jaw drops for the second time as he feels his blood boiling with rage.

Gritting his teeth he flashes angry eyes at the woman. "They are still human beings! They are meant to have emotions. Human are imperfect as well! We make mistakes-"

"I meant they don't work properly. They glitch due to their emotional aspects. We can start over and get rid of that factor. They are better off without it." She replies coolly.

Donald blinks at him, "Congrats Douglas. You managed to find a person even more sick than you are."

Beatrice smiles at him, a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Geniuses are often confused as insane people. Take Albert Einstein. His own mother thought he was insane."

The door opens as a man enters the room."Ma'am. We have located their house and are searching for the four kids now."

"Excellent. I will leave you boys to sort out your differences." She walks confidently out of the room and closes the door leaving two pissed off fathers. One upset about his family the other upset about the time and money going to waste

**btw: so sorry to people that are named Beatrice. So what do you think of Beatrice? I am a Harley Quinn fan. No offense to anyone.**

**Please review! I adore them! sorry but I take two hours writing each chapter for 1,000 words. I think it is worth it. **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Disney owns Lab Rats. I don't.

**A/N: Thanks to JuliaJuz, guest, AngelGoneDevil69, and purplecharmed200 and another guest for their reviews!**

**I will be writing a sequel. :) I will wrap this story up soon.:) Now I need to think of a new title.**

**Apologies for not writing lately I wanted a break and I had writer's block. :(**

Bree, Adam and Chase panted as they ran out of the warehouse. She dumps them a few miles away. Bree tries hard to fight her tears but loses the fight. Chase buries his head into Adam's chest as he sobs quietly into his chest. They hug each other in silence.

Bree blinks and softly asks, "What are we going to do?"

Chase mumbles, "I don't know."

If they were in another situation, Adam would have laughed at Chase for finally finding something that he did not have an answer to but right now he wishes he knew what to do.

They break up as she hears Leo scream into the mic. "Guys! These people are trying to break into the house!"

"Leo!" Bree cries out. Chase is shocked and Adam is trying to process what was going on. More of his family is being taken away.

"Guys! Help! They shut down Eddie somehow."

A few moments more he cries out in anguish, "They got Mom!" Leo's voice is filled with desperation and loss.

"Leo, get out of there!" Chase yells into the mic.

"No! I am leaving my mom!" Leo shouts as he tries to find a weapon.

"Leo! Get out now! We can save Tasha later! They already got Mr. Davenport-"

"Who are they?! What do they want!?" Leo demands as he tries to barricade the elevator door.

"We don't know! They are after us!" Bree shouts at Leo.

They hear an explosion and then hear someone walk in.

It sounded like a woman. They hear Leo cry out, "Stay back!"

They hear the woman respond coolly, "You amuse me."

"Leave us alone!" Leo demands at her.

The woman chuckles softly. "I just want a nice family reunion. You just happened to choose the wrong family to live with."

They hear Leo cry out then static as the mic is cut off.

They stand there shocked and in silence.

"We have to go help them." Adam says with slight tremor in his voice. They were all shaken up a bit.

"No, we can't. We don't know who we are dealing with." Chase responds sadly. He seems defeated and tired.

Adam glares at Chase and grips him tightly at his shoulders. Chase glances up in surprise. "How could you?! I am not letting them take more of my family-"

Chase pushes Adam telepathically and shouts back at him. "Don't you DARE say that I don't love them!?"

"Then why can't we go help them!" Adam cries out as his eyes begin to glow red.

"Please stop!" Bree cries out but they ignore her.

"We risk getting caught! They are prepared to take us down. We need a plan to taker them down."

"The bad guys are getting away with this! We are wasting time here planning while they could be doing something to them!"

"We just need to hope they won't be harmed-"

"Hope! We don't know what they will do with them!"

"We risk the chance of getting captured! Right now they have a chance of escaping if we don't get caught-"

"Wow for someone so smart, you can't come up with a plan that will help us right now."

"Says the person with the IQ of a three year old."

"Guys stop it! Stop fighting!" Bree bursts into fresh tears and sobs loudly.

Adam and Chase shut up and watch Bree cry into her hands

Adam sighs and says, "Fine. I will give us a day to plan a way to save them. If not I am going after them with or without your help." Chase nods grimly and hands Bree a tissue.

"Those guys were after Marcus. So maybe he know something about this." Chase thinks out loud as he begins to pace.

"So we go find Marcus. Get him to tell us what and who they are. And go save our family." Bree concludes.

"It's a start." Chase nods at her. "We need to go back."

Bree nods in agreement even though she still did not want to face the place that took away her father.

Bree takes them back to the warehouse. Chase briefly check for any one still left in the building before going in.

They look around and see the place torn apart from the fight. Machines blasted to pieces, holes in the wall, shredded boxes...

Adam looks at the floor. "Guys. I found some blood trail."

Brees' eyes widen, "Is it-'

Chase comes over to see the blood leading towards the back door.

"It is not Mr. Davenport's blood. I am guessing it is Marcus'."

"We got a trail now let's go." Adam barks out as he runs out with Bree and Chase following closely behind.

**Please review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Lab Rats. I don't.**

**A/N: Thanks to guest, JuliaJulz**, **AngelGoneDevil69, purplecharmed200, and thosebionicteens and spooky jaz and guest for their review**.

I would like you to please tell me what you want. Guest, do you want Chase to get lost? I am not sure how to put that in. That might put me out for a while.

anyone want me to write that? I really don't want to because I am very busy with school and don't have that much time to rewrite the plot.

Apolgies I took so long. As a junior in high school I am very busy with tests, ap classes, and clubs. I will try to update soon.:) I hope you still like my story. Thank you for those who were patient. I appreciate it very much.

Leo is harshly pushed into a room with his mother. He didn't know why he tried to fight back at first but it was probably helped not feel so helpless. He was laughed at however by the men at his "pathetic" attempts.

Normally he knew it is better to not fight people that carry weapons and have some martial arts training but he still did it. He was angry and upset that they are attacking his family. It is not cool for anyone to mess with his family. He tried to be tough to take down but apparently failed at that. He later cooled down when he thought that his mother is there and that he should be careful on what he does.

They are fortunately left untied because the men didn't think they were capable of much. Tasha looked like she wanted to kick him but managed to keep her cool so that they are left unharmed.

The first thing Leo sees while his mother is shouting at the men is Mr. Davenport in chains. He seems pale and tired but otherwise unharmed. He quickly rush towards him to give him a hug to which Mr. Davenport sighs and leans towards him.

Relief floods his body as he remembers that he heard the attack and his grunts of pain in the mic before it was cut off. It chilled him to think that his family was being torn apart...again. He hears the steady beating of his heart which helps calm him down. They don't say anything in words because they already knew how much they loved each other. Besides they wanted to maintain their "machoness" in front of Tasha who always insisted they say what they call "unmanly words" which would earn them a glare.

Tasha rushes over to them as she finally recovers from the shock of being kidnapped by yelling. She embraces her husband and fusses over him to his wounds before she starts to scream at him, "What did you do this time, Donald!?"

Leo wisely backed away as Tasha yelled at her husband to which she thought is capable of withstanding her fury.

His heart nearly stops when he hears someone say, "I wonder to this day on why my brother decided to marry her."

Leo turns to face a badly beaten Douglas Davenport. His scream breaks the only light bulb in the room.

By the time it is replaced Leo stopped from Oh-my-#$% to how is he here?!

Tasha finally got him to shut up by gripping his shoulders and threatening to ground him for the rest of his if the guards decide to gag them. There is only so much that Tasha Davenport could withstand at a time. Getting kidnaped, as well as her son, not knowing what happened to her other kids, and being locked in a room with no idea what was going on drained all of her patience if she had any.

Tasha calmly turns to her husband who is terrified to see that stone face she had.

"Donald, honey is this Douglas, your brother? The one that tried to kill my children?"

"Technically I ordered Marcus to kill Leo and mind control my bionic-"

SLAP Tasha back hands Douglas with one hand before proceeding to scream at him. "THAT WAS FOR TRYING TO KILL MY KIDS!"

She abruptly stopped at seeing his wounds from the look of his body. Apparently someone else decided to take a beating at him. Hmm what a shame, she thinks.

"Alright Donald start talking why are we hear, and why on earth this #$% is still alive."

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
